


Reluctant Accommodations

by hyacinthbjd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Gen, Slice of Life, what are best friends for if not to annoy you back into feeling better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthbjd/pseuds/hyacinthbjd
Summary: Satoko wrinkled her nose in protest. “You truly have no respect for the wishes of others.”“Not when those wishes are stupid.” Mikayl replied without hesitation, humming to himself.
Relationships: Eos & Satoko (Hyacinth)
Kudos: 1





	Reluctant Accommodations

The knock on the door was bordering musical and was familiar to the ears of the woman who sat upon the couch. Satoko sighed through her nose, a look of annoyance crossing her face as she looked up past her book to the wall across the room. “Don’t let him in.” She spoke up, glancing over her shoulder.

A soft chuckle came from the kitchen, followed by a hum. “Be nice, Satoko. It will be good for you.” Eos lowered the temperature of the stove, setting her wooden spoon aside before making her way over to the front door. A smile is on her lips before she even opens the door and doesn’t fade upon seeing who stands there.

“Evenin’, Eos!” Mikayl grinned widely, reaching a hand forward and immediately ruffling at her hair. “How the hell ya doin?”

Chuckling, Eos reaches up and  _ shoo _ s his hand away, brushing carefully at her bangs. “You’re just in time for supper.” She replies as she steps into the house, Mikayl quick on her heels. Closing the door behind him, Mikayl grins as he starts to take off his shoes.

“Damn, smells good too. That sad sack here?” He questions, nudging his shoes aside with his toes before looking back over at Eos.

Eos simply gestures into the house with a coy smile. “Proceed with caution.”

Giving a nod, Mikayl steps into the home with ease and calls out, “Yo! Where you at, Satoko?”

“Go home, Mikayl.” A stern voice came from the living room and Mikayl’s smile only grew in response as he made his way through the halls to his destination. Turning into the room, he was met with a scowling Satoko, leisurely resting in her favourite armchair. The book she had been reading was still present but closed, a finger playing the role of a bookmark as it sat tucked between the pages.

“Well, that sucks for you then cause I don’t plan on heading home any time soon.” Mikayl gestures up enthusiastically. “Come on, get your ass up. Get dressed.”

“Please don’t make me socialize.” Satoko replied, her tone sounding fatigued.

Mikayl smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “I mean, I’m fine with dragging your ass out to the bar in what you’re wearing but I know you’re just gonna whine about it the whole time.”

“I don’t whine.” Satoko snapped, a stiffness growing in her jaw. She opens her book then, returning her attention to the page. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Mikayl looked over his shoulder and gave Eos a look of amusement. The blond simply shrugged a shoulder in response and nodded back toward the door - a silent gesture of approval. Grinning widely, Mikayl uncrossed his arms and moved over to the chair, reaching right over the back and very quickly plucking the book from Satoko’s hands.

“Excuse me!” Satoko protested, turning around in her seat to try and grab the book but Mikayl was already standing once more and placing the bookmark that has been on the end table into the assigned page. He snapped the book shut with one hand and pointed it toward Satoko with a smirk. Satoko’s eyes narrowed.

“You’re getting out of the house tonight, Satoko. We’re going to go sit at a bar, I’m going to buy you the strongest, cheapest thing they have and you’re gonna gripe about losing a patient with some actual human beings. Then, when you’re good and drunk - and  _ only _ when you’re good and drunk - I will bring your ass back home and Eos can lick your wounds.” Mikayl pointed the book at Eos. “Right?”

Eos flushed softly, the blush inevitably present on her soft features. “Ahh, well, I wouldn’t… put it quite like that…”

“Really? I would.” Mikayl blinked, looking confused. “If I was a doctor and lost a patient, I’d want nothing more than to have Gabriel-”

“Stop!” Satoko snapped, alarm in her voice and she finally stood. “Just… don’t finish that sentence. We don’t need periodic updates about your sex life; those are private, home matters.”

Mikayl glanced around for an awkward moment. “....We’re  _ in _ a home.”

Satoko opens her mouth, very clearly on the edge of losing her temper but one look at Mikayl’s smug, growing smirk has her swallowing those words. She stands upright, adjusts her shirt a moment and clears her throat to regain her composure. “... One drink.” She finally speaks, looking up at him.

“5.” Mikayl counters, setting the book down on the end table. “I know your alcohol tolerance.”

“... 2, then. Wine.”

“Nope. 5 and you’re drinking whisky.”

“Fine. 2 glasses.”

“Mm, nope. How about 5? I’ll even let that fifth be a tampering off drink.” Mikayl’s smirk remained. “You might be a doctor but you’re not going to out-smart me.”

“Then I’ll stay home.” Satoko replied.

“Then I’ll just carry you there myself. I have no problems picking your scrawny ass up fireman style.” Mikayl shrugs his shoulders, letting his hands slide into his pockets.

Satoko wrinkled her nose in protest. “You truly have no respect for the wishes of others.”

“Not when those wishes are stupid.” Mikayl replied without hesitation, humming to himself. “If you sit here, you’re just going to stew over what you could have done better and just piss yourself off all over again. At least if you come out with me, you’ll be in good company with good booze and you can kick my ass at darts to make yourself feel better.”

Satoko stood there stubbornly as the silence followed, neither wanting to give even the slightest inch of ground. It grew to an almost uncomfortable silence before Eos finally stepped forward and placed her hand on Satoko’s bicep. Leaning up slightly, she moved to place a gentle kiss upon her jaw and smile in kind. “Don’t be so stubborn, Satoko. Going out will be good for you to let off steam.” Moving her hand down, she carefully laced their fingers together as Satoko finally turned to meet her gaze. Once she has her attention, Eos’s smile grows. “And when you’re done, you can come back home and I’ll have a cup of tea ready for you.”

Satoko’s expression passes through several emotions, debating the situation before she finally sighs quietly through her nose. She gives Eos’s hand a squeeze in return as the other reaches up to pinch the bridge of her own nose.

“Right.” Mikayl spoke. “A  _ cup of tea _ .” He added, voice laced with innuendo.

Satoko’s hand pulls away from her face, looking exasperated. “Must you ruin  _ everything _ ?”

“It’s a gift.” Mikayl replies. “Come on, chop chop. I’m giving you five minutes to change and then I’m dragging you out of here in whatever state I find you.”

“I will file a restraining order.” Satoko replied, letting go of Eos’s hand before she started to head in the direction of the bedroom.

Mikayl doesn’t say anything else, simply watching her shut the bedroom door behind her in annoyance before looking back over to Eos. “See?” Mikayl whispered. “Told you I could get her out of the house.”

Eos places a finger over her lips and offers him a wink. “Just don’t tell her it was my idea until she’s a couple drinks in, okay?”

Mikayl smirks and gives him a thumbs up. “You got it. I’ll bring her back when she’s good and hammered.”

“Thank you.” Eos smiles.

“Of course, what you do with her afterward is entirely up to you. I’ll make sure she doesn’t come back  _ too _ drunk, if you know what I mean.” 

Eos’s face lights up, cheeks a burning red that quickly floods the rest of her face. “Mikayl!!” She replies, reaching a hand up to cover her face in embarrassment.

Mikayl only laughs, moving around the chair to ruffle at her hair again. “Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist.” Looking back down the hall, he lets his hand fall back to his side. “Alright, come on, Satoko!” He shouts. “Let’s go get you good and drunk!”

» **End**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Please leave a review** and let me know what you think! I would love to hear from you. For more information on the characters and some helpful visuals, please visit **hyacinthbjd . carrd . co.**


End file.
